


May 13, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled after he recalled being by Unity's side as his preacher and with his daughter.





	May 13, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos smiled after he recalled being by Unity's side as his preacher and with his daughter while he currently helped her with feeding the farm animals.

THE END


End file.
